


Human Games

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Domestic, First Kiss, First Sexual Experience, Food Play, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Third Wheel Sam, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: After deciding to take his own grace and becoming a human, Castiel asked his brother Sam to teach him human games.Things don't work out the way he planned when Dean pops up fresh off the shower.





	Human Games

**Author's Note:**

> I had this concept stuck in my mind for a long time. I hope you like it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you do!

"Come on Cas, it's easy" Sam said, smiling "You just, close your eyes and I'll feed you something, then you tell me what it is!"

Cas frowned "When I said human games I was picturing maybe chess or black jack.. not this" He explained, sitting slowly in a chair in the bunker's kitchen. Being human wasn't what he imagined when he decided to extract his own grace. It was a lot more painful, uncomfortable, horny and hungry than he thought.

"I know, but there's a lot you haven't tried yet, I think it's time" Sam walked over the kitchen and looked at Castiel, cautiously before picking something up "Close your eyes, and don't spy" Sam warned and Cas rolled their blues before closing them.

Dean walked in, only with his dead man robe opened up and a pair of boxer briefs, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey Sam, what's for din.. whoa” he yelled, realizing Cas was there too “I didn't knew you were here, Cas” He closed his robe fast and tied the belt.

Cas moved his head to the side, with his eyes closed "Yes, Sam will feed me" He informed.

Dean shot a questioning look at Sam "You will uhm.. _. feed_ him?" He said, smiling without a hint of amusement.

Sam smiled back “Jealous?" He lifted a brow _,_ defiant.

Dean shot a little look at Cas, who was still sitting there, eyes closed, hands on his knees, like in a little kid in catholic penance.

He huffed “Fff no... of course not..." He threw the damp towel on the back of a chair. _"Shut up"_ He mouthed at his brother who smiled at him, mischievously.

Sam opened the fridge and took out a tinfoil goose, an almost finished peanut butter jar, chili lime flavoured beef jerky, and a can of whipped creme.

"Cas, I'm making a quick run, okay? we can't properly play like this, fridge's empty" he told him, and looked at Dean, pointing at Cas with his head.

"Okay, Sam" Cas simply answered.

Dean nodded and moved a chair in front of Cas at the table, approaching the tinfoil goose, repelled instantly with the reek "Ofh, this duck's been dead for a long time" He made a little ball with the metal paper and threw it into the trashcan.

"This isn't fun" Cas sighed, still in the same, position, hands on his knees, eyes closed tight. "Dean... did you take a shower? He wondered after a minute in silence, smelling the air.

Dean smiled "I did buddy, why?" Cas looked adorable, he moved his head like a baby cat. Dean grabbed the almost empty peanut butter jar and fished the last bit with his fingers.

Cas smelled again "You smell very nice" He moved his ass back on the chair and moved his palms on his thighs "It appears to be that my lack of vision is highlighting my other senses" he frowned, considering the logic on that statement.

Dean swallowed hard "Uhm... yeah, that happens sometimes" He tried to explain, awkwardly.

Cas smiled softly, and then got serious again "I like your new soap" he smelled the air again "Is it... coconut?"

Dean licked the last of the peanut butter from the roof of his mouth and smiled crookedly "Actually uh, It's almond milk... it leaves your skin soft like... a baby's butt" he joked and scolded himself at his stupidity.

Cas nodded, serious "May I touch it?" He inquired

Dean choked on his own saliva "You want... what now?"

"May I touch your skin?" Cas asked again "I already smelled it, now I wanna feel it" He requested, loosely, like he wasn't just sitting there like a little sun "It's just... pure human curiosity" he shrugged

Dean cleared his throat, and swallowed the sudden pool of drool inside his mouth "Um... okay" He closed his robe again and walked the two steps that separated them, standing up in front of him "Alright... here" He offered a hand, slapping his arm once, for Cas to notice him.

The former angel took his friend's hand slowly but firm, and hummed quietly "It really is soft" He said, moving his fingers up and down Dean's own, then sliding his hand inside the sleeve, to feel the skin and hairs of Dean's arms.

The hunter swallowed hard. It felt so good to see Castiel finally touching him, even in such innocent way. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the caress. Cas lifted his free hand looking for Dean's other hand, but with closed eyes and no guide, accidentally slided it inside Dean's robe.

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the scene, Cas sitting in front of him, head at his belly button level, one hand inside his sleeve and the other, hot in his hip.

He opened his eyes and looked over at him, eyes glossy "May I...? Cas dared to ask, almost pleading.

Dean was speechless. He nodded once and that's all that his friend needed to slide his hand slowly on his ribs, pecs, moving painfully slow down his stomach, leaving little butterflies in every place he touched.

Cas closed his eyes again "Dean..." He whispered with his hand over Dean's happy trail "You feel so.." he swallowed hard.

The hunter could feel his friend's agitated breathing in his belly. This could be a point of no return. But he wasn't strong enough to pretend He wasn't enjoying it. Luckily Cas kept going. He took his hand off of the sleeve and guided Dean's hand to his cheek.

"Your fingers smell like peanut butter" He simply stated, and swiped them slowly over his lips.

Dean let out a little choked moan "Cas..." he bit his bottom lip, Cas was so close to the front of his boxers.

"Is there more?" Castiel asked him "give it to me, Dean" me demanded "Feed me"

Dean whimpered "I... I just... ate the last bit" He replied and moaned out loud when Castiel took his fingers inside his mouth, sucking slowly, patiently, tongue all around them.

He looked down at the scene, that beautiful plumped lips around his fingers, pink hot tongue licking one by one thoroughly, and the best of it? he was enjoying it. It was too much to process.

The little crack in front of his underwear let out his hardened cock, and that was his cue to stop. "Cas... Cas" He called "This, oh.. isn't right... stop"

His friend opened his eyes big, and let go of his fingers, not before dropping an intentional soft kiss on the tip of the index. The former angel stared, eyes half opened "Am I doing it wrong?"

Dean closed his eyes for a second, and his breathing hitched. Cas was still too close of his barely covered erection, and he didn't seem to mind. "No... it's just..." He started.

Cas suddenly took the lapels of his robe, and pulled him down, close and hard. He kissed Dean passionate, moving his tongue inside his mouth slowly, making the most delicious sounds. Dean started at him for a second, and then closed his eyes, reciprocating the kiss, and it felt heavenly.

He moved closer until he was sitting open-legged on his angel's lap. In that moment he could feel it: Cas was also hard in his Jeans, and he thrusted his hips foward, finally giving in at his wishes. They made out slowly, biting, licking, moaning, moving against each other with hunger and desire.

Cas moved his lips at Dean's chin, licking the stubble there. "You taste so delicious" He whispered by his neck. Dean rolled his eyes back in pleasure as he felt Cas's hands sliding inside his robe, moving at the back, inside his underwear, squeezing his bare ass. He thrusted his hips foward again and his hard rock dick peeked out. This time Cas noticed.

"Stand up" He asked softly. Dean pulled back and observed him, those shiny blue eyes staring back at him, so beautiful.

"Why?" He inquired, almost complaining. Cas leaned foward, stretching his arm to grab something from the table.

Dean eyes opened like two balloons when he noticed the can of whipped cream in Castiel's hand. "You-uh you wanna...?" he started and Cas cut him off.

"Stand up, Dean" he repeated, and Dean obeyed, confused.

Cas hand was again at his boxers level. He smelled the front of them, nibbling at the wet head of his friends cock before taking the matter on his own hands. With a quick movement, he pull Dean's underwear down, freeing his cock.

He contemplated the man in front of him up and down, enjoying the view, and licked his lips, hungrily.

Dean breathed hard, this was all so surreal. Castiel shook the can and in a second, Dean's cock was covered In whipped cream.

The hunter hissed at the coldness, but observed everything, not believing how everything escalated so quick.

Cas, furrowed brows, completely focused, peeked his tongue out, and licked a stripe from the base to the head.

Dean curled his toes "Ah! Cas!" He screamed, breathless "Oh, god" He placed one of his hands on the side of the former angel's cheek but Cas pulled back, looking at him, rather defiant.

He took Dean's hands in his and put them at the back of his own head "Show me" He demanded in a low voice that sounded like a growl "Feed me, Dean" He said and Dean's bottom lip shaked.

"Yes..." he whispered and moved Castiel opened mouth painfully slow at the head of his cock. When he felt the velvety warm tongue, his hips jerked foward, but not enough to choke.

He moved Castiel's head again at his dick and felt how he was moaning, while licking all the sweetness he could find.

His eyes rolled back in his skull, in pleasure as he felt Castiel's hands roaming on his legs, softly going up, touching his butt and then sliding to his chest. "Yes Cas.. . _yeah_ _"_ he tightened his grip in Castiel's nape "Yeah, honey suck it off"

Cas moaned with his human's dick down his throat, his lips covered in a mess of saliva and cream. He moved one hand to his own pants, pulled the zipper down and freed his dick, using his own precum as an advantage to jerk off easily.

Dean looked down and observed Castiel, his hand on a fist around himself, moving up and down, groaning loud, he fastened the pace of Castiel's mouth on his cock, and felt the pressure.

"Don't stop Cas, don't stop... Oh yes" He said, grabbing two handfuls of hair, rough and thoughtless "Oh _fuck.. yes_  baby suck my dick" He whispered.

Cas moaned more and more everytime, jerking himself off so hard, Dean could hear the repeated slap of skin.

Dean felt it, the unbearable pressure and his dick twitched once, twice "I'm coming Cas" He said, words choked "Yes, yes!" He yelled and pulled Cas hair, burying his cock inside Castiel's throat who was still moaning loud.

Dean looked at him, as he dropped his load in his friend's mouth. He was disheveled, drooling and still moving his hand up and down. He thrusted his body foward, as the last waves of his orgasm hit him. He let go of Castiel's head and pulled his cock back, freeing himself of that pretty mouth.

Cas observed him, displaying huge puppy eyes, still jerking himself off, and Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He kneeled on the floor, spent and tired, and french kissed Cas for a minute before moving his head down to took him in his mouth.

Cas screamed in pleasure "Oh, Dean..." he could only say as the man worked his dick down his throat, obscene watery sounds, and agitated breathings were the only sounds around. "Dean.. _. Dean_! I'm gonna..." He let him know and shouted as he came inside his mouth.

Dean swallowed all, like receiving mana from heaven, tastefully, drinking every drop that kept coming with every twitch.

"Wow..." Castiel whispered after a few seconds, and Dean lifted his head to kiss him, tasting himself and the sweetness of the cream too.

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Dean pulled back "Sorry, I'm too old to be kneeled on the floor" he said and groaned in pain, his knees were red, and his lower back was killing him. He pulled the chair closer to Cas and stood up slowly to sit next to him, not before tucking his dick back into place. Cas noticed what Dean did and looked down, his cock was still hard but slowly coming down, so he put it back into his pants.

Cas' gaze traveled from Dean's red knees to the uncomfortable expression in his face. He raised two fingers in the air and touched his friend's forehead, softly "If I had my grace I could just..." He began, and his expression fell.

"No, no, no" Dean denied with his head, leaning foward to catch Castiel's lips on a sweet kiss "If you had your grace..." _k_ _i_ _ss "_ ...you and me would never..." _kiss_ "... done what we just did..." _kiss_  "I'd rather suffer before keep pretending I don't want this with you" he whispered by his lips, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and pain.

Castiel smiled, displaying his enormous puppy eyes "that is very romantic" He pledged and smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled too "Shut up" He replied and dropped another wet kiss. And then another, and another.

"I really enjoyed this game" Cas acknowledged when they pulled out to breathe.

"You should move your stuff to my room and we can play it every night" Dean proposed, nervous, horny and hopeful.

Cas observed his shiny green eyes for a second and he found no trace of irony or joke on them.

"I'd love that..." He finally answered and they sealed the agreement with a new kiss.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next day, Dean, Cas and Sam were having breakfast together. Sam made his famous "banana oatmeal pancakes" and the only way to swallow them down were by drown them in maple syrup or chocolate sauce. "These are delicious, Sam" Cas complimented, enjoying every bite.

Sam shot a smug smile at his older brother disgusted expression "Thank you, Cas" He took a sip of his coffee "If you put chocolate sauce on top it will taste better" He added.

Cas smiled "Oh, I enjoy that chocolate sauce" He beamed at Sam "I sucked it from Dean's nipples last night" He explained casually as Dean lost all the color on his face and Sam aspired a huge bite of pancake though his nose.

"Too m-much... information" Sam yelled and ran out of the kitchen, eyes watering.

Cas' confused eyes fell on Dean "...what?"

Dean bit his lip, swallowing a satisfied laugh, and finished his coffee, swallowing hard "What if we.. uh... do that _again?_ " He asked, checking on Castiel's expression, whose eyes darkened fast.

"Let's go" He hastened to say, grabbing the chocolate sauce from the table and both stood up fast, walking near the door.

"Wait, honey!" Dean exclaimed and turned around to grab the maple syrup too "It's my turn now..." He winked at his ~~friend? angel? buddy?~~ Human, and they giggled their way down the hall.

 


End file.
